Danger By Design
Nancy Drew: Danger by Design is the 14th installment in the award-winning PC series developed by Her Interactive. In this game, Nancy will travel undercover in the outskirts of Paris, France, where she will learn soon enough that the fashion world is more ferocious than she thought. Plot Nancy Drew is sent undercover to work as an assistant to famous fashion designer Minette. But what she's really doing is finding out why Minette has been acting strangely recently. First, Minette begins falling way behind on her projects; second, she throws dangerous temper tantrums, and fires her assistants in the process. Furthermore, Minette refuses to take off her mask, metaphorically or otherwise. Nancy has to uncover clues around Paris to unlock the mystery behind Minette's mask. Resolution (Spoilers) And there it was. The real reason why Minette wore that mask. A tattoo which she later admitted, she had gotten on the spur of the moment and hitch she instantly regretted, calling it the most stupidest thing she'd ever done in her life. She also admitted that the reason she had fallen so far behind in schedule was because Ernst and Gunther Schmeck, former members of the East German secret police, were paying her a small fortune to create a dress for the first lady out of fabric they supplied. This fabric was infused with microscopic circuitry that would allow them to eavesdrop on the World Summit. All three have been arrested, which means that Minette will probably be designing her next collection from a jail cell. And she doesn't care for stripes. As for the beautiful pieces of stained glass that Noisette Tornade hid away years ago, they have been returned to the churches they came from, and Noisette is finally getting the respect and gratitude she was denied after the war. Not that she was perfect. But it seems to me her biggest fault wasn't doing too little for her beloved city of Paris, but trying to do too much. And as if busting a pair of spies and recovering lost treasure weren't enough, Heather took over Minette's Spring show and had me -- ME -- be one of the models. Believe it or not, I managed to make it all the way down the runway and back without falling flat on my face. Of course, I still have no idea what I was wearing, but I can tell you one thing -- It was rude. Very rude. (Normal ending) As for Heather, after Minette was arrested Amy Grunhild asked her to salvage the Spring show. So she finished Minette's designs, came up with a few of her own, got everything made, lined up the models, and put on a show that Jean Michel is still raving about. Unfortunately, I wasn't invited. (If Heather gets fired) Characters Nancy Drew - voiced by Lani Minella Minette - voiced by Shawnmarie Yates Heather Mckay (assistant) - voiced by Megan Hill Dieter Von Schwesterkrank (famed photographer) - voiced by Stephen Hando Jean-Michel Traquenard (critic) - voiced by Guy Nelson Jing Jing Ling (model) - voiced by Amy Broomhall Monique (park merchant) - voiced by Megan Hill Malika (park merchant) - voiced by Shawnmarie Yates Monsieur Marchand (park merchant) - Tim Moore Hugo Butterly - Tim Moore Prudence Rutherford - Simone Choule Zu - Stephen Hando Lynn Manrique - Dana Cali Bess Marvin (Nancy's friend) - Alisa Murray George Fayne (Nancy's friend) - Patty Pomplun Frank Hardy - Jonah Von Spreeken Joe Hardy - Rob Jones Quotes "Hugo Butterly, eat your heart out!" - Minette talking to herself "You're so RUDE Minette!" - Minette to herself "Stuff... I want... STUFF! New stuff just like this old stuff, only... DIFFERENT!" - Minette comanding Nancy "EHZAIR MEEKEE! EHZAIR MEEKEE!" - Jean-Michel trying to say "Heather Mckay" "1... 2... 3... 4... 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! UGGH! What a nutjob!" - Nancy responding to Minette's order to count to 10 Trivia *When doing the photo-developing puzzle, If you flush the toilet 10 times, you get an easter egg and the photos will be all developed automatically. *You can beat the game without solving the "Dodo box puzzle." *The Ichi-Do book at Pont Neuf looks like it was recently checked out by B. Lee and C. Norris. *The Mayan jade cube from Secret of the Scarlet Hand is for sale at Pont Neuf. *The fundae spoon and the arm of spook 10 from The Haunted Carousel are on sale at Pont Neuf. Gallery da1.JPG da2.JPG da3.JPG da4.JPG da5.JPG da6.JPG da7.JPG da8.JPG da9.JPG da10.JPG Category:Games